


Cat and Mouse

by Skaiaa



Series: My asshole boyfriend: Darkiplier [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fe is only there for a short phonecall at the end, M/M, mentions of Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: Cats and mice have never gotten along, so when one caught the scent of the other, war waged.The war remained a passion of the two for a long while, but began ebbing as they lost interest in pushing each others' buttons, having no time for it.So why did it still rile them up when no one was looking? Why were lockers their go to place when they bumped into each other? Why did that fire that barely had an ember left earlier, spark and ignite like cremating wood? Why was the fire a suffocating case of confusion?Better yet: Why couldn't they find a way out of it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Small info packets for these two:
> 
> Dark is not a demon, is in theatre, has been a nursemaid,and swims.
> 
> Jack is also not a demon, does not have antisepticeye phases, has also been a nursemaid, and is in advanced classes.
> 
> Typical jock/ nerd situation, although flipped from what I usually see.

Red and blue have always been such an intense contrast; the cold, deep blue of a predator with dark desire, and fiery red, the flames of licking passion and drive. A shark and a warm blooded animal had nothing in common except for one thing, bloodlust and survival instincts, so why was it that the two, so far away from each other, came together and formed this despicable mistake of a relationship, if you could even call it that. It was more a game of cat and mouse; not like that of Tom and Jerry, for this cat was far more crafty than a cartoon can portray, malice and jeers driving it on and on, not enraging it, but amusing it, making the mouse take the brunt of the negative reactions instead.

Cats and mice have never gotten along, so when one caught the scent of the other, war waged.

The war remained a passion of the two for a long while, but began ebbing as they lost interest in pushing each others' buttons, having no time for it.

So why did it still rile them up when no one was looking? Why were lockers their go to place when they bumped into each other? Why did that fire that barely had an ember left earlier, spark and ignite like cremating wood? Why was the fire a suffocating case of confusion? 

Better yet: Why couldn't they find a way out of it?

\---

It was hard to explain what had caught the tall, raven like teen's eye, but just...Something about that child was intriguing. He wasn't a flinching child and he could throw a couple of mean right hooks.. But why did Dark pinpoint him in the first place? 

Even when they were younger, he had immediately gone to kicking his ass, or at least engaging in fisticuffs on the playground.

Once he learned of other things to do to patronize the antagonist, he acted on them, trying to draw the brunet out of is stubborn shell. He needed the rise. He needed to see that he could break this porcelain figurine... But it was proving more difficult than he had first estimated. Sean Mcloughlin was a complete hardass, even with his dorky tendencies. If anything, that made it worse. He couldn't even get a rise out of such a simplistic little pest. 

It frustrated him.

\---

It was hard to explain why the brunet would turn the corner he knew had his enemy waiting there, even though there was no need for such a thing, seeing as he had all the room in the world during the passing period, yet he still stomped up to and sidestepped around Dark. Was he observing his movement? Was he waiting for a strike? Just what drove him to put himself through so much turmoil? It was ridiculous how much he wanted a reaction. A reaction that wasn't a smirk that seemed permanently plastered to the smug swimmer's face. He wanted a rise. He needed a rise. He needed to see that he could get the tanned Asian man to let his guard down. So far, all he had gotten from attempting to rile the brick wall up was cold metal against his back and a dizzy feeling in his head from the force of a hand upon his neck.

He ran a gentle hand over the bruises that were fading and winced slightly. He had done a number on the predator himself, but that didn't last nearly as long as what Dark had done to him in return. 

He recalled his eyes closing, head colliding with the ground, bloody nose and lips dripping steady drops of red down his face and puddling in a viscous pattern, those god forsaken boots going quietly down the hallway, a handkerchief wiping bloody residue from his opponents skin, leaving the victim to his own devices, completely done with the kid for today.

And then everything went black for the Irishman.

\--

Present day and the brunet had a headache from hell, a busted lip, strained metal braces torn and jabbing elsewhere, no longer in his mouth, instead laying on a side table where he was nursing his hand, flexing the fingers and cursing up a storm, peeved and restless in the nurse’s office, which lacked a person to help him.

" I don't believe that is a smart idea, McLoughlin"

The voice was soon replaced with a body, which had entered the nurses office and was now leaning against the wall, arms over his chest, a pretty little bruising butterfly abrasion blooming on his cheek.

" Why can't cha ever jis’ fuck off?"

" Oh, I can, but I choose not to. A habit of mine, for I just can't get away from you and your verbal menacing."

" Save it for theatre, you dick, I'm not in the mood to deal wit’ you."

" Sulking will do nothing, Mcloughlin."

" Don't call me by my last name."

" I shall do as I please, Mcloughlin."

" You infuriatin’ lil beast.."

" I love it when you talk dirty to me~"

Sean groaned and growled before having to stop, wincing and choking, forcing himself to breathe, laying back down, closing his eyes. It hurt... It hurt to breathe... 

A shadow fell upon him, but he did nothing but breathe, not even flinching when careful fingers went around the battered skin of his neck, feeling around.

Once they prodded too hard, Jack gasped in pain, whimpering without meaning to. 

The Asian male withdrew his hand and narrowed his eyes, thinking back to his training in nursing. He was used to dealing with sport injuries, but ones that were meant to hurt them beyond sport? It wasn’t looking good, but he’d see what he could do.

The tall teen withdrew from his bed and the figure upon it, searching the desks and cabinets of the office space. For a nurses office, this place was shit in instructions and or things to help. Yes, because everyone totally had the money to pay for insurance and send their kid off into the stark white building of pain and debt. Fucking idiots. However, his personal vendetta over the incompetence of the system was going to do nothing about the Irishman. He needed to open his airways and try not to hurt him further. Dammit, Fischbach, way to go too far.

He locked the door and flicked the lights off, putting up a sign that the nurse was out, which wasn't exactly a lie. Once darkness bathed the area, Dark took a small flashlight from his jacket pocket, wiped it clean of dust and pocket residue, and stuck it in his mouth, balancing it between his teeth, keeping his tongue from touching the metal as he filtered through the drawers. 

A couple of books were found here and there, but were nothing like that of the information he actually needed. The light bobbed quietly in the dark as he read the useless information to try and find a loophole hidden somewhere. All he found was 'try to keep the area cold to reduce swelling.' Ahahaha, fuck his life. While the information was helpful, his grasp on the whereabouts of said items was not too keen, rendering said information useless.

A sudden voice in the darkness scared the shit out of him even though getting the silent teen to admit it would be as easily done as pulling teeth; in other words, hard.

" Why are you even here?"

Dark moved the item out of his mouth and wiped it off, holding it in gloved hands, unamused.

" If it were not for me, your groaning ass would still be flat and out cold on the floor in the hallway, Sean Mcloughlin, so I suggest you give me a bit more credit where it is due before snapping at me like the ungrateful child you try so hard to be around me."

If the brunet could have scoffed, he would have, but the burning in his throat just made him gasp instead. forcing himself to lay down as his attacker went back to attempting to help him, growing irritable as time drew on. 

Flipping the flashlight out of his mouth and balancing it in between his fingers again, Dark explored the area. Fucking hell...

" What are ye even lookin’ for?"

" None of your concern."

" Technically, it is my concern, unless ye are attemptin’ to be a 'hero' and reverse your stupid mistake wit’out me knowin’, which is stupid and you should not do."

" Can you not cease being a dramatic child for at least the smallest time period? I am attempting to make haste, but your verbal berating is not going to speed this process up any sooner."

" Just tell me what you're looking for first."

" No."

" Do it."

" I shall not."

" Fischbach."

" Mcloughlin."

" Just tell me."

" I will not be persuaded."

" If you do not tell me, I am going to find the most annoying t’ing in the world, and not cease it until you finally break."

" I highly doubt you would risk your vocal chords in such an idioti-"

Jack began singing the song that never ends.

" Sean."

" T’ish is the song that never ends~! Yes, it goes on and on, my friends~ Some people started singin’ it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singin’ it forever just because~!"

" Sean..."

Another verse.

"Sean."

It did not cease.

" Jack."

More singing.

" Mcloughlin."

It was not stopping.

" Jack."

Ahahaha nope.

" SEAN MCLOUGHLIN, YOU IRISH FUCK, KNOCK IT OFF!"

Jack quieted down and instead took to snickering. He got a flashlight to the head, which shut him right up.

" I swear, you and your ignoramus little friends do not know when to cease such infernal racket, even when it is in your best interest."

" I just wanted to know what you were looking for considerin’ I have been an assist in this office for years, ye ridiculous prick! There was no need to throw yer only source of light at my already injured head."

" While it was a reaction that was juvenile, I am not sorry in the slightest. You egged me on, I reacted accordingly."

" Accordingly? You threw a fuckin’ flashlight at my head!"

" Yes, accordingly."

" You are such a stubborn bully..."

" Bully? Dear, Mr. McLoughlin, you have shown far too much reciprocation to consider me anything but a enemy who gets under your pale skin and banters with you. I am not a bully, for a bully does not give the other person, the victim of said attacks, a chance to fight back."

" Just because ye have a sad excuse of sportsmanship, doesn't mean ya are no more just a bantering fool than those ditzy jocks."

The Asian froze, eyes narrowing. " Excuse you?"

" Aww, did I strike a nerve?"

" Not at all," The tall, solemn teen drew out, monotone

" It seems like I have."

" Not really."

" Are you quite sure?"

" Very."

In the dark, Sean's smirk grew to a shiteating grin. " Is that so?"

" Yes, Jack, it is quite so."

" It seems otherwise."

Dark glared, thankful the dark room masked his break in character. He turned and hurried around the room without his flashlight silently, careful to feel out and sidestep things that would trip or bump him. The room was silent, which was comforting to him, and unnerving to the brunet in the cot. Where the fuck did he go?

Dark continued his search in silence until he, quite ungracefully, kicked the icebox, biting his lip and stiffing an annoyed laugh.

Green eyes focused on that one point in the room. It turned out not to actually be that far from him. " Are you alright?"

" Awww, does Jackaboy care about me?"

" Shut t’e fuck up, it's instinct."

" Instinct?" Jack could hear the smirk over his voice and boiled silently.

" Yes, instinct. Unlike you, I actually care about people."

" Psh. That quality is going to get you in trouble some day."

" No, your lack of caring is going to get you in trouble some day."

There was a small, genuine laugh and Jack glared at it's source.

" Touche, McLoughlin."

" Fuck off."

" I didn't know you preferred your dirty business done in the dark?" He was cackling at this point, having gotten a bag of ice from the box he had kicked earlier, coming closer quietly.

" It's no wonder you don't have any friends."

" Ah, but I consider you my friend, which is good enough for me." He was right in front of the cot now, which made Jack jump slightly and then grimace, face hardening.

" Ah, yes, a friend who you beat the shit out of. That's the epitome of friendship right there," Jack bit out dryly.

Dark took a seat next to him on the cot and pressed the ice bag to the brunet’s neck to reduce swelling, making him jump away only to be pulled firmly back into place. " You really shouldn't be talking with your throat like this. It will only make it worse."

" Oh, shut the fuck up."

" Language."

" Fuck you."

" Nah, not my type. You’re too mouthy right now."

Jack sighed, facepalming. " Mind reminding me why you turned off the lights?"

" We are not to be in the school in the first place, so having lights on is a give away as to where we are residing, which would only end horrendously."

" I thought you didn't care?"

" I don't care for you, but I do not want to be excluded from my own studies and free time."

" Pfff- Wow, so kind. Best friendship right here."

" Indeed."

He smiled slightly and then rolled his eyes at these petty emotions. " I apologize for hurting you too much. I didn't expect to render you breathless in that way."

" Awww, you care for lil ol’ Jackaboy?"

" No, I care for killing a person."

Jack laughed.

" You're so full of it.

" As are you."

Sean could actually hear a smile over the vibrations of the Asian’s and his own voice, surprised.

" ...I have a question."

" Hmm?"

Jack turned his head slightly, shifting, eyes trained in the dark to spot the other from dull light bouncing from an old machine. " Why did you target me?"

" Because you're cute."

" There are plenty of other cute people in this school, so why me?"

" I don't believe even I know the answer to that. Leave the question be."

" ...Very well."

The brunet leaned into the cold of the icepack. 

" I know you are goin’ t’e take t’ish wrong, jis’ like everything else I say, but I don't really care. Thank you."

" ...You're welcome." 

To say Dark was surprised...Was not wrong.

"... May I ask why you are saying that?"

" Because you helped me."

" ..." 

Dark blinked and sighed. 

" And thank you for allowing me to help you, McLoughlin."

" Woah, I got demonboy to say thank you? Are ye sure I’m not still actually passed out in t’e hallway?"

" Hush."

They both rolled their eyes and smiled slighty, staying like that in the darkness as Jack shifted his neck different ways to feel and use the ice bag pressed against his skin, thankful for it.

Someone's phone rang and they both blinked. It wasn't Dark's.

Jack picked up his phone and face palmed. It was one in the fucking morning. School ended at three in the afternoon. Their rumble took place at of about four, after Dark got out the pool and changed. " Fuck..." He picked up the phone and put it to his ear before leaning his head away from the speaker. Felix was PISSED.

" Where in the world have you been?!"

" I.. I uh.."

Dark smirked in the darkness and Jack elbowed him, motioning for him to keep silent.

" You uh what?"

" I slipped and sort of couldn't get up for a long while."

" Why didn't you call me?"

" Because I wasn't fortunate enough to have life-alert."

" Jack, shut up! I was worried!"

" I didn't plan on bein’ out so late."

" Come home, now, Ken and I are freakin’ the fuck out over here!"

" Yes, mother."

" I might as well be at this point." He quipped before hanging up.

Dark snickered, having heard the commotion, and Jack groaned. 

" Oh, shut up."

" I am highly amused, so, no."

" I am in so much trouble...... fuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk."

" You should be getting home."

" I know."

" I should be as well. Mother and father don't appreciate me not home at early hours."

" Wait, hold up, your mother and father get onto you about that?"

" That is none of you concern."

" Oh, I think it is."

" Sean, stop."

" Fine," Jack huffed out with a bitter grin.

" Thank you." 

He hoisted himself up and then helped, with an 'accidental' hip and dick grab, Jack up as well. 

" Have a good morning. I must be getting on my way as well.” 

And with that, Dark left the room, unlocking it and then slinking out, but not before turning on the light, blinding the brunet, and hauling ass.

Jack rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. " Asshole." He then went on his own way home, flipping off the light after he locked the door behind him. What a contrast to what he was used to... Maybe Dark wasn't as bad as he thought.

Maybe he was changing?

The Irishman was then tripped by said person and fell flat again. 

Nope, he was still a pretty bad person. 

" DARK EDWARD FISCHBACH!"

" Love ya, Jackaboy~"


End file.
